


Christmas in SywynHollow

by zephyrcat3



Series: The Stars of Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Gay Parents, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New Years sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Gemini and his family and friends have a Christmas party
Relationships: Aries/Oakli, Calypso/Callisto, Gemini/Ophiuchus, Kitsune/Niji, Orion/Ocellus
Series: The Stars of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574887





	Christmas in SywynHollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini and Ophiuchus have plans for a Christmas party and hold off on sex until new years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something looks different..

All was silent in the village of EclipseFeather as the snow fell outside. Things were different after hundreds of decades and years came and gone. Technology grew and so did children, inventions were made, Old friends stayed and new friends came, and new lives were created, especially in the Afamaril household. The laughter of children could be heard through the silence as two little girls had a snowball house near their home. The door opened, letting some heat from the house out as a now grown-up Gemini stepped out into the snow in winter clothes to call them for lunch.

"Cosmo! Pandora! Come in for lunch!" He called, watching as they rushed inside before closing the door behind him.

"Daddy, daddy! I caught a snowflake!" Little Pandora said, showing him the slowly melting flake in her hand.

"It's very beautiful, Pandora! Nice catch," He praised, ruffling her hair. "How about you and your sister take a seat at the table? Daddy'll have lunch ready in a few." They nodded and ran into the kitchen to take a seat. Ophiuchus came up behind him and hugged his waist.

"Oh, daddy'll have lunch ready, alright~" He teased, kissing his neck.

"Stop bein' a tease and get lunch ready, ya silly elf~" He chuckled.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me later~" He said, walking into the kitchen to greet his children and prepare lunch. An hour later, he called everyone to the table. Everyone except for Gemini.

"Get your hands washed, mister. The flu's going around," He advised.

"I can't die, remember?" He replied.

"Yes, but you can still get sick and I don't want to risk it," He said. He sighed and washed his hands before sitting down at the table and having a bowl of yummy udon set in front of him.

"Going traditional, I see," He said.

"Yeah, it's good to try new things once in a while," He replied with a grin, walking over to him. "And speaking of new things, I have a little proposition for you tonight~"

"Oh? And what'll it be, sweetheart?~" He asked.

"I'll tell you tonight~" He replied, kissing his neck.

"Awww, why not tell me now?" He chided.

"Because, we have children present~" He replied, gesturing to his two daughters already digging into their meal. 

"I know but aren't they too young to even understand that kinda stuff?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's better not to tell you now since they'll be curious and want to know~" He explained.

"Ohh right. They are at the age of curiosity," He said.

"Daddy, what're you talking about?" Pandora asked.

"Nothing much, sweetheart. Get done with your lunch so you can have dessert," He replied.

"Speaking of something sweet, you're gonna love what I've gotten you for Christmas~," The winged elf said.

"Oh?~ I can't wait to know what it is~" He said.

"You will in just a few days. It is only the 19th," He replied. Once lunch was finished, everyone got a peppermint bun and went to their rooms to play and watch tv.

"So, now that we're alone, do you mind telling me what that proposition is?~" He asked, laying below him.

"Are you truly that curious or are you just tempting me?" He asked.

"I may be just tempting you but you'll never know for sure~" He replied.

"So you're just curious," He said.

"Maybe~ How about we get off the topic of curiosity and get on the topic of that proposition you have for me?~" He suggested, running a finger down his chest.

"Oh, alright, you curious kitty~ My proposition for you, is to go sex free until new years~," He said. His husband's face went pale and his ears wilted.

"Sex free for half a whole month?!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes, my love. We've been having too much sex lately and..maybe a break from it'll do us both some good. And, I heard that temporary sexual abstinence can really do someone some good in bed~" He replied.

"I don't think I can take that challenge, love. Sex is like our bonding time," He said.

"We can bond without sex, my love. And besides, we already have two children. It's not easy raising the both of them," He replied.

"Yeah, but you can always take birth control," He assured.

"Yes, but it has side effects. And sex after a while doesn't feel as good as the first time. A break from it will do us both some good because it'll feel better the next time we do it since we haven't in a long time," He explained.

"Ooookaaaayyy, I'll hold back on sex until new years," He reluctantly submitted with a low grumble.

"Yay!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. "I promise when the time comes, we'll have sex but until now, no sex for either of us, deal?"

"Deal. Don't break your promise, sweetheart. You know I'll get you back~" He smirked. "Now, let's get on another topic." He jumped up and sat beside him with a small smile. "As you know, Christmas is in only six days and I've had lots and lots of plans for the big day."

"Ooh! Do tell me these plans," The winged elf beckoned.

"Well, since you wanna know, I'm planning on having a party with all our families and friends coming together and have a good time," He said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I haven't really seen my family in a while so this could be a perfect opportunity!" He agreed.

"Though, there will be lots of preparation and present buying and wrapping," He said.

"And lots of cooking. I can handle that," He added.

"And the decorating..We haven't even gotten the tree up yet!" He said.

"We can handle all of that before Christmas comes, my lover. We only have six days to do so and with no time to waste," He replied.

"Well, what're we waiting for then? We may only have six days to do everything but now is the time to do so," The half-elf advised, jumping off the bed. "Come, then. Let the decorating commence!" He ran down the stairs with his husband running after. They were ready for Christmas, alright. Well, half ready at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex-free until new years? Gods, not even I could go that long.


End file.
